


CoD: Carry On

by Kirimizi



Category: COD zombies, Call of Duty, nazi zombies
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Reader Insert, With a male reader, Yaoi, because this goddamn fandom needs one, cause there's already not enough of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first attempt at a reader insert. Because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CoD: Carry On

“Now tell me something of your ultimate secret,” Nikolai put down the bottle he typically guarded so closely beside him. A grin that spoke of intrigue fell into this facial expression. “What exactly were you doing here in a place like that, (Y/N)?”

That was quite the question, wasn't it?

Our young man, only a little past the age of (Y/O), could not find a way to answer.  
“I'm not very sure…” (Y/N) looks around, confused and most of all, terrified of the four strange men that had picked him up from wherever he had been beforehand. He could barely remember his own name, let alone anything past the first meet with the man of whom he considered his hero. “I apologize for such an answer, It's just that..” He trailed off occasionally, losing his train of thought very easily since the fateful day he met the crew.

“You cannot remember anything, can you?” Nikolai stated subtly, trying his best not to upset him. The young man quickly lowers his head to the side and averts his eyes from him as he nodded. Nikolai felt kinda bad for (Y/N), as he could only recall so much himself before meeting his group now.  
“Everything will be okay, so long as we are honest with one another, okay?” He did his best to remain friendly towards the young man he had only recently rescued.

*

It was a strange occurrence and certainly to their surprise. Whilst sitting about and looking around a new building they had recently traveled to, among all the debris in the uppermost level was a hallway full of hospital rooms. These rooms were full of useful equipment the crew eagerly gathered up in rew of whatever might be coming their way. However, one of the rooms held a young soldier still in full uniform, passed out in front of a closet full of equipment. Nikolai was the first to confront the unconscious pal. While he took caution in approaching the soldier, he definitely did not expect that he would be alive and breathing. But he wasn't going to just leave him behind either.

Before he did anything, he knelt down to check his pulse by placing two fingers on the side of his neck. Nikolai felt something strange, but felt the continuous pressure coming from the stranger’s unusually strong blood flow. Their cheeks wore small spots of blush on both sides that truly brought together the innocence in their (E/C) eyes.  
Their eyes.  
Which were now staring up at Nikolai.  
In this moment, both soldiers shared a silent glare at one another, defenses immediately  
became intense.

“Who are you?” The obviously soft voice tried to speak out of strength.  
“Please be calm.” Nikolai realized his fingers were still placed on his neck.  
“Don't touch me,” The unnamed soldier quickly slapped his hand away from his neck. “Who are you, and what do you want from me?” His voice begins to quiver as he looks around the current condition of the junk filled room. The sound of broken glass fills the room and the tiny stranger’s breath hitches. “What's that?” He points out the creature looming close behind a barely attentive Nikolai.

It was in that second that could have easily determined a fate completely unlike what played out that night in its stead. As of right now, the five of the group members were alive with their wits about.

The gunshot sounds out in the questionable structure and alerts the remaining separated members of trouble. Just before they could arrive, Nikolai takes on the threat and easily eliminates the small, typical hoard that he failed to notice forming behind his back. Unfortunately for the smaller soldier, he had passed out again once more, and was carried out of the building by his unknowing hero.

*

(Y/N)’s luck turned otherwise. Being cared for by a doctor and watched over by new friends & comrades. Other than the restoration of the things he once had taken for granted, he couldn't really ask for much more. Mostly because that's all he really wanted.  
In this moment, he felt a calm feeling evoked within him and took a deep breath in his advantage. Maybe that was his sign to trust these men. Perhaps one more than the rest.  
“You know, I believe I still need to thank you for your bravery.” Nikolai winked and  
nudged the side of his tiny damsel in distress.  
“What are you talking about, I fainted! That's not exactly bravery to me.”  
“Do you recall anything you said beforehand?” (Y/N) takes a moment to think to himself a moment.  
“I do not, what was it?”  
“You warned me of an attack from the undead that crept up when I wasn't paying attention,” Nikolai sat down awfully close to (Y/N). “We would not be here if you did not say that. We would have become zombie snacks!” He makes a dramatic hand gesture and places the back of his hand on his forehead, imitating a cover to a film he had seen a while back.  
“I suppose that's true. It is strange to look back and think about a time that could have ended so differently.” (Y/N) looks up and asks quietly. “Is there a reason why we are here?”  
His hero simply huffs a quick laugh and sighs before he responds with a similar questionability.

“I believe in a higher power, who has this control to place us in situations we don't get to choose,” His face draws in closer into his explanation. “But maybe, things are meant to go a certain way, so we stray off their paths in order to live in our own images and under our own expectations.” (Y/N) smiles in return and allows a slight redness to form on their cheeks, not going unnoticed by his hero.  
“And how does such a vibrant color form so bright on your cheeks?” He reaches over and softly caressed his petite face.  
“I-I.. I think science?” (Y/N) finds himself subtly gazing into Nikolai’s eyes, a brighter-than-typical ocean blue that softly gazed back, the hardness usually displayed not as fierce, but much more protective and...sweet.  
“Nikolai—”  
“Please, call me Nik.”  
“Nik,” The young man felt his voice quiet down. “I'm so scared for what else is coming. What do you look forward to in order to keep going?” His eyes spoke in search of hope and also hope. Nikolai brushed the edge of (Y/N)’s cheeks one last time before pressing his forehead against his softly.

“We carry on. That is all.”


End file.
